I know, I don't know
by Juuna
Summary: Kurogane ne trouve pas le sommeil, alors en attendant il pense à ce qui le perturbe tant... OS KuroFye


**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont l'entière propriétés des CLAMP

Je sais ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais rien poster... j'ai beau être en vacance, je feignasse, je lambine...mais j'ai quand même eu un moment d'inspiration pour un petit OS KuroFye. Ecrit en écoutant _Roulette_ de System of a Down, j'utilise même quelques bout de la chanson, une sorte de song fic quoi

Alors bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !!

* * *

_**I know… **__**I… don't know**_

Kurogane, malgré l'heure plus que tardive, ne dormait pas. Impossible de trouver le sommeil. Lassé de se tourner et retourner en vain dans son lit il s'était redressé. Immanquablement son regard s'était posé sur le lit voisin au sien.

Le voilà le coupable de la fuite de son sommeil.

_I have a problem but I can not explain__…_

S'il ne pouvait pas dormir, c'est parce que tout un tas de questions le tracassaient encore et encore. Et ses questions étaient presque toutes liées au blondinet qui dormait paisiblement à un mètre de lui. Et même si elles ne le concernaient pas directement, elles étaient rattachées à lui d'une façon ou d'un autre.

_I have no reason why it should have been so plain__…_

Comment savoir ? C'était quand même un comble !! Il n'était même plus capable de dire précisément ce qu'il ressentait !

_  
I lack the reason why I should be so confused,_

Une première… Oh il avait bien une petite idée de ce qui pouvait être à l'origine de ces étranges sensations et questions. C'était même plus qu'une simple idée, presque un fait. Et il le savait. Mais un doute persistait malgré tout.

Comment savoir ce qui était vrai ou pas ?

_I… I__ know how I feel when I'm around you_

_I… don't know how I feel when I'm around you_

Kurogane avait du mal à s'y résoudre, mais il n'était pas non plus complètement borné et savait être lucide. Il était probable qu'il soit… amoureux. La chose lui paraissait bien incongrue, mais pourtant pas moyen de ne pas en arriver se constat.

_I know…_

Mais il y avait toujours se doute qui venait le perturber. Et si ce n'était pas ça ?

_I __don't__ know…_

Et il ne pouvait se permettre de faire quoique se soit tant que se doute subsisterait. Ça serait beaucoup trop dangereux. Pas pour lui, oh non. Lui se savait assez solide physiquement et mentalement. Il savait qu'il était capable d'encaisser plus que la moyenne. Et il savait qu'il serait certainement capable de se relever malgré tout.

Mais…

Dangereux pour lui.

Si jamais il venait à agir, et que le concerné lui rendait ses… sentiments. Si jamais il construisait quelque chose de spécial entre eux deux, et que, un jour, il venait à réaliser que se qu'il pensait sentir n'était qu'une illusion. Une mauvaise interprétation d'autre chose…

Kurogane préférait ne même pas imaginer alors toute la peine qu'il causerait.

Il ne voulait pas le blesser.

C'était vraiment la dernière des choses qu'il pourrait souhaiter.

Leur voyage, ce qu'ils avaient à affronter apportait déjà une dose plus que suffisante de douleur pour eux tous.

Alors si en plus, il venait à le blesser de cette manière…

Non c'était vraiment impensable. Tout, mais pas ça. Il préférait se taire et passer à côté de ce qui serait peut être la chance de sa vie, plutôt que de risquer de lui faire du mal de cette façon.

Puisque son sommeil le boudait, Kurogane se lançant dans une grande réflexion, pour essayer de mettre au clair se qui se passait dans sa tête.

Il fallait qu'il envisage toutes les possibilités…

Il y avait la plus plaisante, mais certainement la moins probable : Il aimait cet idiot de magicien, et c'était réciproque. Dans ce cas, les choses ne seraient pas totalement simples vu leurs situations actuelles, sans parler du fait qu'ils étaient deux hommes. Mais elles seraient déjà relativement simplifiées. Et surtout il pourrait continuer de le protéger, autant des autres que de lui-même.

Il y en avait une autre, moins plaisante, et bien probable malheureusement : il était amoureux du blondinet, mais sans retour. Si jamais il tentait quoique se soit il se ferait alors rejeter… Dur, et ça compliquerait certainement la situation entre eux. Il pourrait continuer de le protéger… Des autres, Mais le protéger de lui-même serait alors certainement plus complexe…

Il y avait la solution catastrophe qu'il avait déjà imaginé précédemment et qu'il devait à tout prix éviter.

Il y avait la possibilité qu'il soit amoureux mais qu'il fasse comme si de rien était… Il pourrait alors de le protéger comme il le faisait à présent… Possibilité tout à fait réalisable… Mais bonjour les prises de têtes intérieures, ça il fallait qu'il en soit conscient malgré tout.

Et il y avait la possibilité que toutes ces prises de têtes actuelles ne soit qu'une phase d'un attachement tout sauf amoureux. Ca serait certainement la chose la plus simple pour lui. Pour eux deux. Pas de changement par rapports à leurs relations actuelles… Possibilité très intéressante, mais malheureusement peu probable…

Kurogane soupira. Il avait beau envisager les divers options possibles ça ne changeait rien au fait qu'il y avait une question fondamentale qui se posait : était-il amoureux ou pas ? Sans la réponse à cette question il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de se torturer les méninges en faisant comme si de rien n'était. Pas très séduisant comme perspective…

_I…don't know_

Il soupira encore. Comment savoir ? Il avait bien pensé à poser cette question à quelqu'un mais à qui ? La seule personne à qui il aurait peut-être pu envisager poser cette question aurait été Tomoyo-hime… Ou bien sa mère, mais ça s'était impossible. Il envisagea un très très court instant de poser la question à la Sorcière des Dimensions ou à son horripilante peluche blanche, mais il chassa violemment cette idée aussi tôt qu'elle apparue. Il n'était pas suicidaire non plus !

Bref… le problème restait entier.

Il tourna de nouveau son regard vers la silhouette dissimulée sous une couette. C'était fou comme un p'tit machin comme lui pouvait le perturber autant ! Ca en serait presque rageant… Si ça ne faisait pas naître en lui une certaine…Tendresse ?

Kurogane réalisa alors. Toutes ses élucubrations cérébrales, ses doutes, cette peur de le blesser, tout ça, n'était-ce pas des preuves qu'il l'aimait ?

_I know_

Un nouveau soupire lui échappa. Zut, il allait falloir qu'il arrête de soupirer comme une adolescente !! Á se rythme là il allait finir par réveiller le magicien, et ça, ça serait vraiment le pot aux roses !

Bon il avait une réponse à une de ses questions au moins… Même s'il restait encore cette peur de se tromper.

RHAAAAAAAAAAA !!

Il n'arriverait à rien tant qu'il y aurait se fichue doute, cette saleté de peur à la noix !! Comment être sûr ? A la rigueur, ne pourrait-il pas décider un peu ?

Mais s'il _décidait_ tout risquerait de devenir artificiel, non ?

Non. Il ne voulait pas offrir au magicien quelque chose d'artificiel. S'il devait l'aimer, il voulait que ce soit pour de vrai. S'il devait l'aimer, ce n'est pas qu'un peu. S'il devait l'aimer ça ne serait pas pour un temps seulement.

Au fil de tout ce qu'ils avaient partagés ensembles, Kurogane avait développé pour son ami un certain instinct de (sur)protection et… de la considération aussi. Alors qu'au début il méprisait sa façon de penser, ce détachement vis-à-vis de sa propre vie, il avait appris à l'estimer. Car le magicien avait été capable d'évoluer. Oh difficilement certes. Mais il en avait été capable.

Au nom de cette considération, et de l'amour qu'il lui portait, Kurogane ne voulait pas avoir de sentiments pathétique vis-à-vis de son blondinet. S'il devait se passer quelque chose entre eux deux, il voulait que ça soit quelque chose de fort, et surtout quelque chose de véridique.

C'est pour ça qu'il ne pouvait, et ne voulait pas se permettre de lui dire « Je t'aime peut être ».

Kurogane soupira en se laissant tomber sur son matelas, et se maudit intérieurement de ne pas avoir su se retenir une fois de plus. Après un autre regard vers la silhouette allongée non loin, il remonta ses propres couvertures en se demanda s'il allait enfin pouvoir dormir. Car amoureux ou pas, si demain il se levait avec des cernes de déterré, il en connaissait un qui ne manquerait pas de se moquer de lui. Il soupira, encore, et sourit ensuite à l'idée de voir le blondinet le taquiner inlassablement. Il ne l'avouerait certainement jamais, mais il considérait ces moments comme précieux.

_I...I know how I feel when I'm around you_

* * *

Voilà voilà !! J'espère ne pas avoir fait de l'OOC, j'me suis pas mal posé la questions... n'hésitez pas à me faire partager votre avis sur ce que j'ai écrit ! Toutes les reviews sont les bienvenues !! o


End file.
